Many indoor/outdoor positioning systems are known. An example of an outdoor positioning system is a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) of the United States, the Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS) of Russia, the Galileo positioning system of the European Union, and the BeiDou Navigation Satellite System of China. Other examples of indoor/outdoor positioning systems include positioning systems using received signal strength (RSS), inertial navigation systems (INS) using motion sensors (for example, accelerometers) and rotation sensors (for example, gyroscopes) for object positioning, pedestrian dead reckoning (PDR) using accelerometers as a pedometer and magnetometer as a compass for pedestrian navigation, SteamVR® optical position tracking technology developed by Valve Corporation of Bellevue, Wash., U.S.A. (SteamVR is a registered trademark of Valve Corporation), Oculus constellation tracking technology developed by Oculus VR of Irvine, Calif., U.S.A., and the OPTITRACK® camera-based positioning system developed by NaturalPoint, Inc. of Corvallis, Oreg., U.S.A. (OPTITRACK is a registered trademark of NaturalPoint, Inc.).